From H to H
by iJustLostmySanity
Summary: Hakutaku dead drops from Shangri-La to the mundane world and due to his own lewdness was banned from the heavens until he gets the item that his teacher wanted him to get - a flower that grows only after a hundred years! Upon arriving on the mundane world he meets a rather sadistic brat. Rated T to be safe (update its not going to be under humor soon). Hoozuki x Hakutaku
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I told myself that I would never ship two guys together... but then here I am writing a fic about my recent otp..**

**when I got magically hypnotized by the chemistry Hoozuki and Hakutaku have of each other I couldn't stop myself from fangirling but when I visited the fics for Hoozuki no Reitetsu, I only saw 45! and most of them weren't in english! English is my second language and I don't have French for a third so here I am miserable.. xD**

**This came out of the blue so... yeah... well... you judge... :)**

**Inspired by shonen T's cover of Hatsune Miku's from y to y**

**Hope you'd enjoy this**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Hoozuki no Reitetsu (sadly)**

* * *

**Divine Lecher Hakutaku-sama**

"Where am I?" Hakutaku thought aloud as he found himself covered in bruises and of all places, he was lying on a rocky mountain in the mundane world. Talk about bad luck for a divine beast.

He scratched his head and tried to remember what it was he had been doing that made him fall way past his borders. He recalls having a drink or two but that wouldn't be enough to get him drunk enough to fell from the heavens.

"Bam!" the sound was of a rock hitting Hakutaku's face. It pissed him off immediately. How dare the humans treat a divine beast in such a manner? Though of course, humans are not allowed to know of that fact.

"What the hell's yo-" Hakutaku was cut off when he saw a child – assumingly the one who threw the stone at him, holding a bigger stone. "Gyaaaaaaaah!" screamed the beast as he dodged the suddenly flying rock. "What was that for?" he asked the kid while still in a quite shocked state. "Ah~ you're alive old man."

"I would've been dead if you kept on throwing rocks at me stupid kid!"

"ahh… pardon my insolence mister, I was just checking if your survival instincts were still functioning."

"Survival instincts my ass! If you wanted to check if I was alive you should've brought a stick to poke me with!"

"Ahh!" the child seemed to have gotten his point and went away immediately, hurrying to fetch something.

'What a pain that child was.' Thought Hakutaku who was already trying to gather himself.

"Slant eyed mister!" the child called out. Hakutaku turned almost instinctively only to get hit by a cactus in the face. "I got you a stick!" the child answered in his constant deadpan voice.

"Oooooooooooouch!" was the only thing Hakutaku could muster.

A few seconds passed and at last Hakutaku was revived yet again, though the bruises he got from the cactus were all visible. "You sadistic child! You're getting the point all in the wrong places!"

"Should I have hit you with the cactus someplace else?" the child asked holding his chin and nodding at the same time as if having learned something.

"That's wrong! Is that how your parents raised you?" Hakutaku shouted, his patience having run out the instant he met the child.

"I don't have parents slant eyed mister." The child looked at him like it was just an ordinary matter. Hakutaku was taken aback by this fact that he was silent for a few moments. The child just stared back at him, wondering what may have been wrong. The child then subtly landed his balled fist on his other hand's palm having figured something out. "Shall I hit you with a cactus again slant eyed mister?" the child offered.

"Enough with the brutality! Honestly what's with you? Are you even old enough to be that brutal?" Hakutaku exclaimed as he landed his hand onto that boy's head and proceeded in patting it.

"I don't like being treated like a dog mister. I'm 5 years old. I can handle myself." The child emotionlessly said.

"What are you saying? Kids are supposed to be spoiled, right? You seem like a 400 year old demon when you talk. What's your name stupid child?" Hakutaku's frustration grew even more.

"My name is Hoozuki. I don't remember what my surname is so I'm only called Hoozuki by everyone. What's yours ugly mister?"

"You're not cute at all, who you calling ugly, huh? I am Hakutaku. Tch." He knelt in front of Hoozuki and pinched the child's cheeks. He wasn't even able to believe that a kid this little could piss him off this much in such a short amount of time.

"Say, Takoyaki-san."

"Its Hakutaku! What is it? What is it?" Hakutaku asked paying little attention to the little kid that had pushed his patience to its utmost limits while he dusted his clothing. "No one will go out with a dirty man." As he cussed while having trouble getting some dirt off.

"You're a monster, right?" Hoozuki said, still as emotionless as when he first opened his mouth.

"Yeah yeah I am a – what did you say?" he was shocked.

"When you fell a while ago, I saw you. You looked like an ugly cow with a lot of eyes."

"Don't lump me with a pitiful description you damned brat! Jeez… you saw it then you might have gotten the gist of it, am I right? I'm a divine beast and a physician at Shangri-La. I don't quite remember how I fell but, I'm here and all."

"Ahh.. I forgot to tell you this scroll followed you when you ungracefully dead-dropped from heaven."

"I told you to stop insulting me! Give me that!" Hakutaku immediately snatched the scroll and read it aloud. "_'Hakutaku of Shangri-La is hereby sentenced by the Heavens to collect the following ingredients in the mundane world before going back home as punishment to his offensive hobby of seducing and sleeping with women – all sorts of women. Damn you Hakutaku!'_ What the hell? Community Service? Damn that Doctor! It wasn't my fault if his wife liked me in the first place!"

"So all in all Hakutatsu-san is a divine lecher?" Hoozuki interrupted Hakutaku's thought process.

"It' you moron of a child! I'm a divine beast and – Who are you calling divine lecher you brat?" and alas, the last thread of Hakutaku's patience broke thus he lifted Hoozuki and threw him somewhere – a pond maybe, making the child garner an irremovable grudge towards the beast.

Hakutaku was walking around the village, smooth talking a lot of women and asking around for troublesome favors.

Hoozuki watched in a corner as Hakutaku became an immediate resident celebrity in the village. Girls – though quite unbelievable to Hoozuki, flocked around Hakutaku so much, scratch that it was all _too _much. He was a lecher banned from the heavens because he was too lewd to handle now what will he do here in the mundane world was what Hoozuki thought.

The girls who came towards Hakutaku became troublesome to handle and he – who was enjoying the moment of fame, was now having a very hard time keeping up with all the girls around him. He then felt a slight tug that came from the hem of his sleeves. He looked at who it was – Hoozuki. Hoozuki then walked away when he was at a good distance he stood facing Hakutaku and gestured for him to be ready. Hakutaku wondered what it was the boy was planning to do.

"There's a naked guy in the pond!" He yelled as he caught all the girls' attention. Hoozuki's eyes gave off a sharp glint and Hakutaku understood right away that he had to run to where the kid pointed to go towards.

When he got to the small cottage, he saw Hoozuki preparing tea. Indeed this kid was something else.

"It was irritating seeing you so popular Fukataku-san."

"I'm tired. I won't even bother correcting that." He sighed as he rolled lazily on the floor.

"How long will you take getting the ingredients old man?"

"Seriously, stop calling me names."

"How long? Answer." Hoozuki asked as he looked quite sadistic for a moment.

"I won't answer that-mon." Hakutaku refused as he suddenly shivered. "It's too cold here."

"Then have some tea."

Hakutaku was a bit confused as he drank the tea to keep himself warm.

"Now you're indebted to me." Hoozuki boastfully said.

"What?"

"If I haven't given you the warm tea you could've froze and died, right? Then you owe me now tell."

Hakutaku wondered how this boy could get any weirder. He knew deep inside that he didn't need the tea, he could stand the cold for all he knows but since this boy tried hard just to know his answer then maybe he'll ride on it for a bit.

"the flower I was tasked to get only grows once in a hundred years."

"That's too long. Can't you make it shorter? I don't want to see you already." The child flat out said

"I have no choice! Damn you! Besides, the last sprout of that stupid flower was 80 years ago, that shortens it a lot, right! Happy now?"

"Stay here then."

"What?" Hakutaku said continuously confused at what the boy meant to say each time. He saw Hoozuki aim the teacup at his face and so immediately said he was fine – since the little boy's way of checking if he's fine hurts way too much!

"Stay here then. I don't have anyone else to live with me either. Mom and Dad died a week ago and-" Hakutaku didn't even let the kid finish his explanation. Even if he was just a bystander, even though he never knew how it was to have a parent, truly it must be the hardest thing to lose someone who matters to you most. And though this kid is one –cocky, cockiest rascal he had ever met, he also has a human heart.

Hakutaku hugged Hoozuki as he patted his head. "Whatever. You'd have to feed me then."

"Tch. What a pain." A muffled complaint came from Hoozuki while hugging back the man who was there to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n and here is another chapter I just had to write at 1:41 am.. haha.. my mother caught me staying up late and told me to go to bed..**

**Doodo-san : You don't have an account here so I can't pm you, to thank you for the review you gave me. Aww.. I'm really doing my best to try to imagine what would a tiny Hoozuki do..**

**Thank you Guesta-san for adding this story to your faves list and also for following!**

**to 24neor for adding it to your faves :D **

**and also to Terra1298 for following this story.**

**Your support is very much appreciated since I'm a very weak willed individual..**

**I also posted this thing on tumblr... but I don't have that many followers so I think it's better if I post this here...**

**I haven't checked this yet for errors so if you find any please pm me.. I'll reply as soon as I can.**

**I guess my will to write is back for this story..**

**Well, here you go with the second chapter. Hope you enjoy :D**

**-sani out**

* * *

**From H to H**

**Chapter 2: **_To Hell and Back_

* * *

"Hakutaku-sama! I think I'm coming down with something." A beautiful girl said as she illegally barged in little Hoozuki's house only to see a child – now 10 years old, cleaning the house. The child returned her gaze and answered with "Mister is in his room. He is having some kind of an after shock after drinking gallons of booze overnight."

"Is that so little one. Aww, and here I thought that I'd be able to borrow him for today if I come earlier than usual. Well, I guess not. By chibi." And the woman left.

'I thought women from this village were sophisticated and well-bred. What do they see in that womanizer anyway.' Hoozuki thought continuing his cleaning.

A dead looking figure came out from the bathroom and made its way towards the bedroom – it was a dead drunk Hakutaku. Hakutaku would exchange everything right now for a second of peace and quiet and for his stomach to stop the want to throw up each time he inhales. He didn't know that his supposed 'sick visit' to a woman will suddenly become a party. It was his first time getting irked by the feeling of being surrounded by too many girls. He dreamt of it when he was restricted to, but now that nothing else is in his way of doing things, it doesn't seem to be as thrilling anymore.

Yes. Hakutaku chased almost anyone who wears a skirt. You could practically dress a tree and he would sweet talk that poor living thing to death. But… Hakutaku did that for the thrill.

He loved women for all they were – physically, but seeing as though he conquered the whole village's women without a hitch, he couldn't get any more bored than he already is.

"Hey, crap, still alive?" the little boy who offered him a place to stay bombarded his awaited 'quiet time' for himself, allowing much light from the morning to pass through, making him squint his painful eyes. "Who are you calling crap? Sometimes I really wonder if ever you are a real kid." Hakutaku complained as he covered himself with a blanket. "I was going to say 'cow' but you actually looked like crap so I used the more appropriate word." Hoozuki looked downwards, eyeing Hakutaku with the most intimidating glare a ten year old can make.

Hakutaku grabbed the child's arm and slipped him under the blanket just to mess with him. "Can't you feel the warmth the blanket gives off? Gain some appreciation for simple things such as rest kid! Or else you'll die even before you reach 20!" teased Hakutaku.

The calm little Hoozuki – whose pride was in keeping his cool in the most irritating situations, got pissed off by the older man's wrestling moves to keep him on his bed.

Even though little Hoozuki wanted to snap Hakutaku's annoying head off, he could still admit that the warmth he emits was something he never felt before, thus, making him want to keep it there for even just a while.

Hoozuki was orphaned a week before Hakutaku's arrival. He was an independent child not even crying when his parents died for he knew nothing about them. He was quite sad that they were gone but he doesn't know what else to be sad about then. His parents leave the house even before he opens his eyes to get ready for planting the crops and taking care of the animals they've raised. His awareness of them being around him doesn't really have that much of an existence in his memory, nor his heart. What were his parents like? Would they mess with him like this pain in the ass, stuck-up womanizer whom he thoughtlessly offered his house to? Would they have stayed if he asked him to, like what Hakutaku did? Would they hug him if he was feeling insecure about being alone? Would they sleep beside him and give him the company he so longed for? Will they promise to stay? Will they promise even though they know staying is impossible?

His parents were all too busy minding their farm that Hoozuki learned to do the chores himself with only few guidelines. When his mother and father died due to unknown reasons, he was asked by the villagers to come live with one of them but he couldn't just leave the house. It's a house he grew to like despite its cobwebs and cracks, its sentimental value was inexplicable yet is still there.

He decided to live there, brushing aside every opinion the villagers laid before him. Since, everybody loved Hoozuki's _calmness_ in handling even the biggest of disputes within the village with his unintentional wise words they supplied him with food and other necessary sustenance. Everything was supposed to be normal until the day he met Hakutaku five years ago.

He was thinking all of this by himself as Hakutaku just pestered him under the sheets, saying thing like, "I'm dizzy.", "It's still too early." And "Feel the whispers of the bed, will you!" while ruffling the hair he worked hard to fix.

"Hakubaka-san, get off me or else I'll kick you so hard you'll forget your name." threatened the poor boy. "Ohoho." Hakutaku retaliated with a comical laugh. He rolled over to pin Hoozuki under him, leaned on the child's forehead, smirked and said, "Hit me with your best shot."

Hoozuki was quite surprised. "Is this the stupid trick you use to lure women into getting naked for you?" he asked with a seemingly sadistic tone. "Yes it is. It always work-mon." Hakutaku answered cutely.

"Are you trying to seduce a 10-year old boy into getting naked for you?" Hoozuki shot straight and looked at Hakutaku eye to eye.

"What the hell? I only go after women you cheeky brat! Even if I go homo I won't dare pick you! You're a pain in the ass!" Hakutaku defensively said while distancing his face from Hoozuki.

The moment Hakutaku did so, Hoozuki banged his forehead to Hakutaku's making the poor guy writhe in pain. "Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! You fucking sadist! That hurts." Hakutaku glared at the young boy who was now standing.

"If you can't do any housework then treat the elderly for their sickness and not lounge around having hangovers! You're a good-for-nothing guardian!" Hoozuki scolded. This was the reason why Hakutaku thinks this child is a lot older than he looks like.

"Whatever!" Hakutaku yelled, losing another argument against a ten-year old.

"As long as you understand." Hoozuki said, sliding the door open. His step wobbled a bit and he soon fell to the ground.

Hakutaku was dumbfounded. He couldn't quite process what just happened. What did happen? He walked near to where Hoozuki lay unconscious. He knelt beside the child and gently touched his forehead. "You're burning with fever?" Hakutaku then snapped. "You're burning with fever and you didn't even tell me? This is what I hate about you, you stupid selfless sadistic brat!" He said as he clenched his fists and hated himself at the same time.

The two of them are living together for about five years now, how could he not notice if the damned brat was sick. Then how could he notice? Hoozuki had strong immunity for a human being. Came the flu and he was the only human who didn't get sick. Why would he get sick now? Why? Why would he hide something this important?

Hakutaku carried him towards the mat he used as his bed earlier. He gently placed the sick boy there. He then looked at Hoozuki who held a troubled expression in his face. He tucked the child in bed, stood to face the door and said "Stay there you brat. I'm going to get your medicine."

Hakutaku loved medicine as a way to rejuvenate himself after a day of non-stop drinking and 'sleeping' marathon with girls he barely know by face nor by name. He loved medicine for it helped him get closer to girls _examining _them the way he wanted to but now all those were of a blur. He was glad he learned medicine because in this village – situated at the middle of a mountain, how will you find a doctor soon enough that a child wouldn't die first.

Hakutaku searched and searched of the lone plant that he knew would be able to set Hoozuki's fever down given the symptoms that he showed. "Hey, old man, are there plants like these." As he showed the man his drawing of the plant. Yes, Hakutaku was good at drawing unlike what he had become, though that's a tale we need to save for another day.

"Sorry young man, I haven't heard nor seen such a plant. You could use the ordinary fever relief medicine that we have here." The old man replied. What the old man said left a grim look at Hakutaku's face. "But his symptoms are different from a normal fever! If that little brat's temperature goes any higher it will be harder for him to stay alive, you got that!"

"But… son, shouting at your elders won't make that plant appear. You'll just have to make do with what's available."

Hakutaku was pissed. He doesn't have the luxury to stay idling any longer. He knew he couldn't go up to the heavens because of his sentence but there was another place he could get his ingredients and turn them to medicine faster.

The bedroom door slid open and Hakutaku immediately wrapped Hoozuki with the blanket and ran outside the house. When he was at a good distance away from the village, he transformed to his beast form and took a dive towards hell.

"King Enma!" Hakutaku called as he reverted to his human forms.

"Ah. What is it child?" the great king Enma asked still in his bubbly tone.

"I need ingredients to make medicine."

"Oh? Can't you find any of those ingredients at Shangri-La?"

"No sir. By some circumstances I am not allowed to return to Heaven as of now. You see I need to hurry. I need to cure this child immediately."

The king suddenly looked baffled. "What is a human child doing under your care and into hell?"

"I really have no time to explain Great King, I beg of you, please, allow me to get the things I need."

"Very well. Your determination astounds me Hakutaku, therefore I allow you to get whatever it is you need. I'll take care of the investigation the Heavens will hold once they get news of you visiting here."

"Thank you Great King Enma." Hakutaku replied as he ran towards the exit.

"But you must remember Hakutaku-kun, that human lives are temporary. Even if you'd be able to stop that child's death right now, what assurance do you have that he will live forever? Humans are weak creatures and as you know they won't last long no matter what you do. I suggest you back off while you still can. You cannot risk loving a human. It'll only break you apart when the time comes." The King warned.

"Yeah. I know. I'm being reckless. I don't care though. This child is a pain in the ass but I'd rather watch him die of old age than watch him go when he still has so much life ahead of him. Humans are weak, yes, but knowing that they are indeed weak also makes them strong, Great King. Hoozuki has a lot more to his life for it to end right now." And with that he dashed towards his cure.

Hakutaku hurriedly pounded on the leaf, he made sure he extracted it carefully. He added the other seeds in the pot and boiled them with enough water. Within seconds the water in the pot turned blue in color.

Hoozuki lay on the bed of the room where Hakutaku was able to borrow. He coughed and shivered. He felt like he was dying. Maybe – he thought, this was the result of bad-mouthing a divine beast everyday.

He has a lot of regrets. He still wasn't able to say thanks to Hakutaku who was probably worried sick right now which he knew was an understatement. He shouldn't have pretended that the flu never got to him so he would've been cured too. But, no, he was just to shy to bother Hakutaku since he is already taking care of the entire village, what place does a child like him have in adding another patient to the already worn out doctor.

Hoozuki knew Hakutaku would be angry. Hakutaku will realize that this fever was already a long-term one coming from Hoozuki's worsened flu. Will Hakutaku get mad at him? Was he a being a pain to his guardian?

His thoughts were broken when Hakutaku appeared overhead. "You look worse kid." He said as he sat at the side of the bed and helped Hoozuki sit up.

"Drink this." He handed over the cup which held his concoction and Hoozuki weakly grabbed onto it and sipped his medicine.

"That medicine is supposed to work immediately since the plant I put there is Hell's version, making it a thousand times effective than those on land."

Hoozuki felt the bitter medicine making its way down his throat and he wanted to puke it out. But, Hakutaku did everything he can to make this and get rid of his illness. He took a glimpse at Hakutaku and the beast was sweaty and looked nervous.

"Is it working already?" Hakutaku asked.

"Yeah." Hoozuki replied as he tried to avoid the older man's gaze but as he did so he felt dizzy and almost fell from the bed.

"Woah! Take care of yourself, dumbass! I said the medicine will take effect immediately but I didn't say that you'd be okay the same instant! Rest will you!"

"Sorry." The child said with tears welling up. He never felt this pathetic and he never wanted to be seen this way, especially by this goof who is a self-proclaimed playboy. "I tried so hard to not worry you since you have a lot of things to do and patients to cure but then here I am being troublesome." The child stood and stomped his foot onto the bed.

Hakutaku smacked Hoozuki hard with his fists knocking him out instantaneously. "I told you to rest dammit."

"Hakutaku-kun, is the human child okay already?" King Enma said as he entered the room.

"Ahh, yes king. He was saying some stupid stuffs and acting like he ain't a kid again so I smacked him to sleep."

"Ahaha.. you two are hilarious… ahh… Hakutaku-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Your face is quite red." King Enma observed. "Damn! That was cute…" Hakutaku mentally slapped himself as he buried his face with his hands. "Don't mind me Great King. It's just kind of hot here."

'Now I'm blushing because of a ten year old child! How fucking weird can I get? I only love women! Women!' Hakutaku reminded himself as he and Hoozuki made their way back to the mundane world.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi it's been so long since I last updated! and I really can't shut my brain up for all the HooHaku ideas that plagued me! I have tons of one shots that I wanted to publish but I just can't seem to find the means to since i dont have my laptop now.**

**I typed this down on my tablet that's why it's kinda sloppy for me. but I really ****_really _****appreciate those who follow this story even if it almost never gets updated. And to all those who reviewed thank you! to all those who favorite this thank you! you make this depressed person really happy and I tell you that is such a huge thing to do!**

**I haven't edited this yet so please pm me if you see any mistakes. I'm just in such a rush to let you read this for you to view how much Hakutaku is considering taking care of Hoozuki.**

**At the start of this series I told you that I got this from the song from y to y and that song doesn't have a happy ending.**

**and now I'm going to start ranting about my life in between writing this so if you hate drama you can skip this but i just wanted to get it off my chest.**

**I've stopped going to school on the 2nd year of college because my family can't afford paying for both me and my brother's education, and even if they insisted that I continue studying, that we could still manage, I just saw that we're falling into debt so I decided to stop and start working, but idk why but I've fallen into depression and sometimes I just want to kill myself since I'm such a nuisance and no I don't need your pity and I'm probably going to get bashed by posting this but like I said I just wanted to get things off my chest.**

**well until now I'm still depressed and *sighs i don't know how to get out of this. if you have any advice guys be it bad or good I'll take it all. Thank you. really.**

**I'll type in the names of the people whom have followed and favorite-d this story when I can.**

**-sani out **

**From H to H**

**Chapter 3: Things I should have realized **

_I still can't reach you._

_Hoozuki looked up from the clipboard that he was holding. He didn't know why but somehow, somewhere in his heart he felt a nostalgic pang. The memory of something being given to him, that he treasured so badly, the reason why he ultimately searches for a memory but he just can't seem to grasp it and he also can't let it go. _

"_I can't reach you." Hoozuki uncontrollably bade. An image flashes. An image of someone reaching out to him and a hoarse voice drowning in regret. "I can't reach you..." Hoozuki sighed._

"_...until now I can't reach you."_

Little Hoozuki stared at Hakutaku's dreadful face and didn't know how to react to this so called "divine beast". They are supposed to be perfect but this guy is just full of stupid antics that he is starting to wonder if it can still be considered divine.

"You've gotten worse" Hoozuki said with a disgusted look on his face.

Hakutaku crawled to the bathroom again and puked his heart out.

"I really don't see the point why you'd want to keep up drinking each night. Especially when I see you become more useless each day."

Hakutaku barfed and grabbed his chest, "It makes me stop hearing things...I love women." was the muffled sound before the child heard his guardian continue his daily routine.

"...when I thought he couldn't get any worse." Hoozuki slapped his forehead with his palm.

The child doesn't want to admit it but Hakutaku's helped a lot of the villagers from almost incurable illnesses. Whenever Hakutaku works, Hoozuki could almost feel himself agree that the guy was indeed divine only to be reminded how the beast functions each morning.

Sometimes Hoozuki wonders who's the real adult between them.

A few hours of rest and Hakutaku came back to life. He took a bath by himself and came back with two girls dangling on his arms.

Hoozuki had to admit it to himself, that having Hakutaku around left no room for him to relive the past. As much as possible he would want to keep those thoughts away. the thoughts of having someone by his side leave him because of an illness or a tragedy again is not really what he dreamt of but if he had to be honest with himself, he would say that he missed having to mess with the beast on a daily basis, since all he does is go out and drink nowadays. He felt lonely but he doesn't want to oblige Hakutaku in staying.

After feeling a bit better with the help of the ladies, sure enough Hakutaku went out with them and led them towards hell knows where. "Fuyu!" the beast called out to the woman who immediately glared daggers at him. He leant on the fence that bordered the woman's property. He had finished playing with the women he was with and thought about visiting the one that entertains him the most.

Fuyu is someone no one bothered because of her frank way of speaking, her inability to be nice and because she's the one who watches over the cemetery but she's the only one Hakutaku was comfortable being with since the woman obviously doesn't see him as food.

Fuyu's house was built on an inclined area of the mountains, the fences higher than the pact of land where her house is situated.

"What the hell do you want?" Fuyu - the woman with straight black hair, curves all in the right places, beauty that could make you swoon and a mouth that can make you cower in fear, screeched at the Chinese not bothering to look at the man as she continued sweeping the area.

"You could have been the perfect woman for me if you just kept your mouth shut" Hakutaku teased.

"Who would want to be the woman for-no, I'm not going to fall for that one. Since it will just feed your ego. What are you even doing here? You're wasting your time if you think you could lure me in with that sweet talk of yours."

"I'm not that stupid ya know. I just want to go someplace where I can cool my head. I need to stop thinking"

"Oh?" Fuyu stretched out the sound not at all believing what Hakutaku was saying. "or are you avoiding someone?"

Jackpot. Fuyu thought as the beast was silenced.

"Yeah, you could say that." the chinese said as he fiddled with his earring clearly bummed that the woman guessed it right. "Or you could say that I'm just too scared" he let his thoughts voice themselves out.

Fuyu turned to finally look at Hakutaku as she now watered the plants in her garden, not at all expecting the sudden seriousness of the conversation.

"Yeah, to be honest, you don't look like the type to understand and act on pure feelings - even though you're a womanizer."

"Ah that hurt." the Chinese man smiled, a sad aura emanated despite his light chuckle and carefree expression. "I'm afraid Fuyu. So afraid." he started walking away.

Fuyu was irritated. Hakutaku is a mystery she knows that. He appeared in this small village suddenly and took care of the orphaned boy that lived at the farthest end of the forest. He cured everyone's illness and made life a bit easier since medication didn't need to come somewhere far away. He was loved by everyone and he returned their compassion tenfold but even after days of drinking together with the villagers he still felt a tad bit distant and it irritated Fuyu to no end.

She had seen the orphan boy, and she thought the kid looked happier than before., like he was enjoying his days as he argued with his pain-in-the-ass guardian. The boy lost his parents and lived alone, only getting few scraps of food from the villagers since their place cannot be considered well off.

The kid looked devastated and tried to hide it in layers and layers of apathy which is heartbreaking to see.

She wanted for the kid to stay with her but the villagers mentioned that the child strongly wished to stay at his house.

Knowing all this irritated Fuyu.

"Hakutaku!" the woman called out. The man shocked at the fury in her voice turned immediately. "W-what?"

"Get down here so I can punch you!" She ordered.

"What did I do?"

"Why does everything have to be about you?"

"Huh?"

"A week before you arrived that boy lost both his parents!"

"I know that."

"Shut up and let me finish!"

"Yes ma'am"

"You told me that you're scared?"

"Ye-yeah… but what does this have to do-"

"What do you think the kid feels?"

"He was five when he lost his parents! He didn't even shed a single tear! That kid had been telling himself that he was the one who killed his parents! He felt that it is not his luxury to cry!"

"How would you -"

"Because the day he found you, he came from his mom and dad's grave! He was five! He was so young and yet he had more spine than you! Now he's ten and most likely never complained about how much he wanted someone to be at home with him. How did I know? Because I guard the freakin' cemetery, that's why! He comes by whenever he's lonely and he comes there often even when he's supposed to have you now! And I know you're going to ask this, so, yes I know you're a damned divine beast."

Hakutaku stood there in awe and utter schock.

"If you are scared then what do you think he feels?" Fuyu continued, the frustration clearly reflecting on her face.

Hakutaku came running down Fuyu's stairs and stood close to her with pain lurking behind his teasing smirk. "You've seen my true form so most likely, you know I'm immortal. In immortality - let me inform you, that there's nothing but loneliness and boredom. If you get too close to things that will fade in time, you'll only get hurt and immortal beings have longer periods of time to feel that loneliness." Hakutaku tried to catch his breath since he spoke too fast. He inhaled and spoke again, "If you still don't get it then let me give you a clearer view. If all your life you lived in the dark and then all of a sudden you see the light, you'll probably be happy! But what if the light disappeared? Which it will! That is when you'll feel that the place you've been before is darker and a lot more scary than it used to be. Won't you feel afraid? Won't you feel afraid of staying with the light?" Hakutaku's eyes grew darker as if contemplating each word he bade while slowly crumpling below, tucking himself as he rested his head atop his knees and covering his face with his hands. "I'm afraid… so afraid it's really pathetic."

Fuyu tapped his head lightly with the wooden ladle she uses to water the plants. "I don't really know what it feels like to be immortal and neither does that boy. Human lives are as fickle as a candle light in the middle of a storm, that's what I learned from guarding the cemetery. We cannot live as long as you do to regret the actions we take but in our short life… we try to make it special. I'm not disregarding your pain, what I'm saying is for you to value the time that you have because that kid doesn't have a lot." Fuyu crouched in front of Hakutaku and placed her hands on his shoulders. "He's growing older. Today is his birthday. So instead of you dreading the days he has left with you, why don't you look at it this way: make everyday memorable, so that when his light fades away you'll only have memories that you can cherish and none you will regret. Even in the dark, you can still close your eyes and remember what it felt like when you still have the light within your reach."

Hakutaku felt a tear breaking out of his eyes but he kept it in."That was really dramatic Fuyu… you sounded like a messenger from Shangri-la…you guys really want to teach me a lesson huh." Hakutaku said as slowly got up with a suspicious stare at Fuyu.

"I don't know what you're talking about… but I think there are still some deities that believe in you… even if you're so stuck up." Fuyu went back to watering the plants.

"Thanks Fuyu… really. I'm sorry for being so pathetic. It's good to have someone slap me with the truth…and" the beast started fidgeting.

"What? You're annoying!" the woman threw water onto him.

"I hate you…" he glared but continued, "What do you think an 11 year old would like for a birthday present?"

Fuyu looked shocked and disgusted and walked away.

"Hey that's mean!"

After a few seconds she came back with a clay pot with her and filled it with water. She knelt down the fish pond that she had and took two goldfishes and placed it into the clay pot.

"I don't know what the kid wants but here's something that could occupy him, since you're mostly away."

Hakutaku would have retorted but he couldn't afford to waste his time anymore.

He took the pot and ran towards the kid's - no, _their_, house.

Hoozuki looked at his huffing guardian as he held a pot in front of him. "Happy birthday!"

Hoozuki looked shocked (and a bit disgusted)

The kid took the clay pot and gently placed the fishes to the small pond. He then turned to Hakutaku and threw the pot to his face which the other caught just in time. "What the hell?"

"Thank you." Hoozuki muttered in a small voice that Hakutaku almost didn't hear it. "My parents died on my fifth birthday. So I never want to celebrate it… but… thanks." the child deeply bowed.

Hakutaku bowed as well. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have left you alone!"

"It's okay. I know you love women so much it disgusts me to see you here full of hickeys."

"It's not my fault I'm irresist-" Hakutaku stopped as he saw the kid pick up a stone and aim it at him. "Okay! I got it!" he gestured for the kid to stop.

All of a sudden Hakutaku laughed that seemed to freeze the child.

"Gross" Hoozuki blurted out which was enough to stop the beast from laughing.

Hakutaku stared at hoozuki and started running towards him which the other thought was an attack so he punched his guardian to the gut. Sure enough Hakutaku dropped to the ground in pain. "Curse you…"

"It's your fault." Hoozuki offered him a hand which he took and tugged hard enough for the kid to crash together with him.

Hakutaku hugged the kid tight and ruffled his hair. "I made you lonely, I'm sorry. I'll stay longer…"

"...this is awkward" the beast laughed.

Hoozuki stood up, dusted himself off and kicked Hakutaku's shin.

"Ouch you bastard!" Hakutaku complained as the other walked towards the pond.

"...their beautiful" Hoozuki sat near the pond, muttered to himself as he dipped his fingers in the water and mentally noted that they are now his favorite animals.

_I should have realized that you're human, that you feel lonely as much as I do..._

Hakutaku kicked Hoozuki in the pond which startled the fishes.

_I should have realized you're important... to that I don't want you to die as muc as I inevitably know you will..._

"Prepare to die", Hoozuki hissed as he threw pebbles at his annoying beast.

sighs now that's done.. please leave a review if you like it or not.

and I'm planning to end this at chapter five or so... cause I'm planning on starting a new multichapter fic.. ahahaha im horrible at updating tho so please bear with me.

I hope you like it :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: this is my answer to natsuki-san's review, while I know that Hakutaku can possibly pull some strings to make that happen, he knows that immortality is such a huge thing to decide on so easily. This chapter is made to show that Hakutaku wanted to go through this adoption process properly but he just doesn't know why because he himself is unsure of how to handle things, because one night comfort is a lot different than daily living with someone to fill in the gaps of the people who left, and in this case Hoo-chan's mom and dad.**

**so that was my take on that question, I hope you liked it, lol I made a whole chapter to answer a question haha, thank you for your review really! reviews fuel me :) if I got a lot maybe my update sched would pick up…but i don't so yeah~~**

**I changed my mind into ending this at chapter five, the conclusion would seem so rushed if I did that. so idk, I'm going to extend it for like two chapters… maybe three, since I just love these two and I wanted this to slowly develop… please bear with me… I'm begging you… and if you like want to see something that hoo-chan and hakutaku do as they live together, please pm me or leave a review and maybe I could write about it :D**

**see yah in the next chapter~**

**\- sani out**

* * *

**From H to H**

**Chapter 4: Home**

* * *

_Sometimes, home isn't four walls…_

_Its two eyes and a heartbeat._

* * *

He already braced himself of the idea of being alone. He was prepared. He was strong enough for nobody can be strong in his stead. He knew that the scenario is inescapable but when the house that was used to be filled with chatters about crops and harvest became silent, he was still uncomfortable. It was like missing that part of you that you always took for granted, and now without it, you just can't function right. What most people thought the most heartbreaking, is the fact that he just turned five and he knew all these cold hard facts.

Both his parents said sorry, why would they need to be? It's no one's fault. He couldn't blame anyone neither the gods in the heavens. Maybe he just ran out of luck that having both of them gone at such a young age, he was forced to mature by himself. Mature, meaning take everything in and not complain since he doesn't have anyone else now.a

"Why are you both sleeping in today? Mama… Papa… We still have crops to harvest… we should be busy this time of the year right?" He asked them as he sat before their graves.

Goodbyes were his weakness.

"I'm really sorry… I won't repeat this again. This is really the last time I'm ever going to drink that much." Hakutaku clutched his stomach as he covered his mouth to stop himself from throwing up more than he ate last night, if that was ever possible.

Hoozuki's face darkened as he tried to digest the fact that this is the man who's supposed to be his guardian. He really doesn't want to go through this daily ritual again.

Every single night, the beast leaves to party with the villagers, alternating houses and every single day he swears to his to death that he won't drink anymore only to repeat the same process. He's getting tired of it quite frankly.

"Why do you even drink if you hate it so much in the morning?" Hoozuki's curiosity got the best of him. Hakutaku looked dead but he tried to respond. Well… _tried_.

Before he can even mention a single letter he started vomiting again.

"Why do you drink so much even if you're…what do they call it? A lightwake." The kid continued.

"There's no such thing as a lightwake." Hakutaku forced out of his throat. When he felt like he threw up enough to last till tomorrow he rinsed his mouth and crawled back to where he used to sleep. "It's just a way for adults to have fun."

"You don't look like you're having fun. You look like you're dying each morning and your body has red dots all over. You should really fix your allergy."

"You're pretty articulate for a five year old and... pretty annoying."

"Right. Whatever makes you feel better."

"Attitude!" Hakutaku complained. Where did the kid get that? He's five and full of sass that it's almost remarkably irritating. "Did your parents – " Hakutaku can't continue on what he was saying. He really can't stop himself from dropping word bombs like that, he's not really required to empathize with anyone. He doesn't really care that much before that is why most of the times; he needs to remind himself that he's taking care of someone now, something that hasn't sunk in yet.

Hoozuki looked at the man with an expression that hints that he was waiting for the other's next words and when nothing came out of the other's mouth he answered the unfinished question, "No, they only taught me bits about farming. I don't really know how I'm supposed to treat you."

Speechless for a few short lived moments, Hakutaku managed to stumble upon the words to say, "Treat me like how you treat your family." it was awkward.

"Family" even the beast cannot wrap his head around the whole idea of the word. It felt so vague and foreign to him that hearing himself use it feels surreal.

"What does 'family' do?" the kid questioned sounding unsure of his words too. "The old granny who drops by for medicine told me that families are people who stay with you forever."

"Yeah... it's kind of like that."

"So why did my family leave? And are you saying that I'm supposed to treat you like family because someday you'll leave too? Forever is kind of short, isn't it?"

There was another pregnant silence that clearly suffocated Hakutaku. This was not the conversation he is expecting to have in one of his hungover states as he fights for his body to stay sane and think through whatever he might come up as answers to the boy's almost rhetorical questions. Almost - since the expression on Hoozuki's face obviously demanded for answers - immediately, if possible.

_How? How do you explain things that you yourself can't understand? How do you tell a child that playing house had always been a frustration of yours - a dream you decided to bury? That when the opportunity knocked once you just took it without thinking things through? How will you explain things that you wanted to experience personally for the first time in an awfully long life?_

"My head hurts..." Hakutaku moaned as he let himself sink beneath the blankets he now treat as a shield from the expectant gaze of the child before him.

_Home. Family. Forever._

He wanted to give himself time to think.

Hoozuki slowly stripped apart the blanket that covered Hakutaku. "Does it really hurt a lot? Your head?" he asked as he looked into the other's eyes. Hakutaku just nodded looking everywhere but Hoozuki, letting his thoughts flutter mindlessly.

Two small hands cupped Hakutaku's face, forcing him to acknowledge the child's presence.

A kiss to the forehead, just above his eye and the sound of a heartbeat and Hakutaku understood what he wanted to relay. A message he just got to decode. His headache faded at the contact. _Magical_.

"Family, doesn't necessarily have to mean people who are related by blood. Family simply meant people you can return to... who will accept you, whatever the hell happens." He let the words hang in the air for a few moments.

"Home is where you heart is at ease... forever. Wherever warmth is, wherever your safety lies, wherever protection is never an issue, that's home."

Hakutaku hugged the boy back feeling his heartbeat, hearing and relishing at the thumps that give the boy his life.

"So people can be homes too? People are warm and they can also protect you and make you feel safe."

"You can say that." _If this is one of those crappy plays he was able to watch, then this must be the part where a soft music should be playing._

"Then everyone is my home? Since everyone is warm." _and now this is where, one musician makes a mistake and ruins everything._

"You just really had to ruin the moment, don't you? If you feel that everyone is fine with you then that's okay, make everyone your home then, see if I care." Hakutaku huffed. Maybe that was a little different than the reaction he was waiting for.

"But you... are a different kind of warm" Hoozuki started and Hakutaku felt slightly satisfied as he heard the kid inhale to continue on. "...a different kind of safety and a different kind of protection. They can be my vacation homes and you can be my main one."

"Is that supposed to make me happy?" Hakutaku lifted his head and glared at the kid.

"Yeah. It should be an honor!"

"You depress me..."

"Why does that depress you? Whatever that means... Imagine I'll just spend short forevers with my vacation homes and my longest forever with you!"

"Why do you say it like forever is a measure of time?"

"Isn't forever the amount of time people stay together?"

"It's not. Forever is as long as I live."

"But you're different... you're immoral."

"Immortal, dammit, get it right." Hakutaku just had to roll his eyes at how intentional that 'mistake' sounded.

"Right. Immortal. Got that." Hoozuki chuckled a bit. "If forever for you is long that's because your life is really long... and for us people, forever is limited because we can't live as long as you do."

"Maybe so."

"Now, since you're forever is longer, it's better to make you my main home!"

"You're still going on about that."

"Yeah, because if you're my home then even if I disappear, and become reincarnated, I'll still have you. Since as you said, whatever the hell happens, family will be there forever and family lives at a home. Now you're not just family you're also my home and my forever. That is the privilege of being the main home."

Hakutaku was speechless. Since the boy put it that way, it did sound like an honor to be the main home. At least in his life, he could be someone, who the kid can return to… _whatever the hell may happen._

That sounded quite the proposal. It was difficult to say no… but Hoozuki was still not done. "I'm sorry though. Because I'm not that permanent I can't do the same for you. Good thing Shangri-la is your main home." the comment struck Hakutaku. _Right. He almost forgot._

The boy just made it sound like immortality is the greatest thing but it just stretches out a life that sometimes has no meaning anymore.

When a person reincarnates they don't really bring along their past memories, so everything would have to start back from zero. He would have to get punished again, so that he would have an excuse to stay - not that anyone really cared where he went, and find his little human again. The probability of that ever happening again is - to be honest, zero.

Hakutaku is not even sure that he would be willing enough to let himself experience a repetitive loss. He admitted, even he is not that masochistic.

He almost… almost wanted to beg the higher ups to give the child immortality so that he too can treat the child as his main home.

He almost thought that would solve everything.

...but then a question came to mind.

_If he complains of his unending life… how will I atone?_

There was even a point in his life where he tried anything and everything that could possibly kill him, but then he remembered, he was a lucky beast so nothing really worked out in the end.

_If he tells me he changed his mind… how will I explain that there's no going back?_

"It's okay." Hakutaku whispered with all hope that everything will be. "I can be your main home and you can be my special vacation home." The Chinese man slowly placed his hand at the child's back as he brought the kid closer with his arms wrapped around him. He can feel his headache coming back.

_Playing house is a really scary game._

Hakutaku closed his eyes, feeling that if he dared open them, his expression will not be pretty.

"I'll make sure you're safe, forever… I promise you that."

_Promise? Even though they're meant to be broken._

It is at this time that his fear began_._

* * *

_Hakutaku stared at the demon's back as it slowly disappeared into the horizon._

_"Ahh~ my vacation home is so busy these days..." he chanted as he opened the door to his shop while nursing his nearly broken hand, a confused Momotaro looked at him while bringing vials after vials to the completed pot of herbal mixture._

_"Hakutaku-sama?" the man called to see if the other will clarify what he just said._

_"When do you think that person will come back to the main home?"_

_"Who? Main home of whom?"_

_Hakutaku laughed an almost bitter laugh but he hid it perfectly - like how he hid his fear and anxiety so well no one ever noticed, "Nothing~mon" he cutely said. "I'm going back to sleep._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi! you didn't expect another chapter so soon, right?**

**natsuki-san thank you for commenting, *bows bows bows,**

**and to all of you who are silently reading this, lurking in the dark corners and hopefully enjoying this as much as I did writing it, a big THANK YOU!**

**i love you guys ~ *wink wink wink and the word count of this one before the author's note is 3398, not like the other chapters which are only at 1k or 2k words!**

**and since even after writing this down I still can't think of a title that would fit it, I'd have to ask for your help, tell me what you think is the fitting chapter for this one… if no one will review then that's okay *sulks in a corner, I'll just think of a title…..**

* * *

**From H to H**

**Chapter 5: ?**

* * *

_"Enma-daiou," a baritone voice reverberated across the halls, making the huge man seated atop the throne turn to acknowledge the man's presence. "Hoozuki-kun, what is it?" the king tilted his head in wonder._

_"It's not like it mattered a lot to me having lived here for the longest time, but I think some of my memories when I turned into an oni is missing."_

_Enma gulped hard and tensed at the statement. "Hmmm… that really happens a lot you know. Turning into a demon is complicated process so losing a few memories of your time on the human realm is natural, isn't it?"_

_"Oh is it?" Hoozuki said wanting to believe what his superior says but at the same time feeling like he was forgetting something really important, something he thinks he needed and maybe that something can explain his recurrent dreams._

_Enma looked tired after the short conversation and after he signed the papers that was needed, his secretary went on his way to make the daily rounds and the king released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Sorry Hoozuki-kun, I promised him I'd keep it a secret."_

_Hoozuki stood behind the closed door of Enma's office, "Promised who?" he thought aloud._

* * *

Hakutaku groaned as he felt the blanket - that he's comfortably lying beneath, slowly being tugged away from him. The sun's rays are awfully bright. It was highly irritating. _Who's sane enough to wake up this early?_ The brightness of the surroundings is clearly screaming for him to wake up but he also showing enough evidence that he's not so interested in complying. Only a shadow shielding him from the light piqued his interest enough to peek at who was the person standing before him. He wanted to believe that he went home straight after yesterday's highly interrupted make out session but after a few seconds of contemplating, he was not so sure anymore. "_You_ look depressing," Hakutaku told the child whom had the gall to wake him up who was frowning at him on one of his better mornings- since it is without his usual hangover.

"Heh," the child scoffed, "You look depressing." the child uttered not even trying to hide the condescending pity laced in each of the words he said. In a way, he now knew what depressing means: it's Hakutaku's way of living. Since he is a depressing excuse for a celestial beast.

"I really don't want to argue considering the day has just begun,"

"You can't call it an argument when I'm always winning," Hoozuki folded the blanket neatly, "It's more of like a one-sided annihilation."

Hakutaku sighed. The boy's got a point. He really should start getting his thoughts organized so he can start arguing with his now 8-year old brat.

"Are you going to sit there or are you going to open your shop and start being a bit useful to mankind?" Hoozuki asked, fixing their pillows and blanket neatly in practiced motion not really minding if Hakutaku stands up to get ready or go back to sleeping. The beast does whatever he wants anyway. He's not exactly the most responsible adult that he kept on projecting to all the villagers. Whenever Hoozuki hears how Hakutaku says 'he needs to go home soon since his kid would feel lonely if he doesn't come back at his usual time,' he could almost feel himself gag at the surprisingly repetitive excuse the other used for almost everything he wanted to runaway from.

When Hakutaku took time standing up, Hoozuki took it as the answer to his questio_n. 'He doesn't plan on working_,' the kid concluded. He was about to leave when Hakutaku grabbed his arm, his brows scrunched up and eyes in little slits, "Do you ever smile? Because I've been thinking back these past years I was with you-" he looked up the ceiling of the house, trying to remember if he can recall an instance that the kid smiled wholeheartedly - and not the menacing smirk he loves to wear on his face often, and when he never got to find any, "-but I really can't remember you smiling... like the happy kind of smile that normal people do."

Hoozuki twitched his mouth upwards- smiling, or at least trying to.

Hakutaku froze. "Why are you looking like that? Are you mad?" he asked, taking small movements backwards.

Hoozuki rolled his eyes. "You don't deserve any smiles from me. Fix your life before you get a smile," the kid tried to divert the conversation since the other clearly did not see his effort in smiling. It's not like anyone asked him to and Hakutaku's presence doesn't really inspire him to do anything but scowl the entire time, mostly because of the adult's absurd actions. Adult huh, he hoped Hakutaku was near that kind of description.

Hakutaku pushed himself up and pouted at the kid, "You're no fun,"

"I would try to be a normal kid if only I had a _responsible adult._ You aren't really any of the two."

"Right, right. I'm your main home!~" Hakutaku flapped his sleeves happily teasing the kid.

"You're really not going to let that die down, won't you?"

"Nope," Hakutaku said popping the 'p' for more emphasis.

"Somehow, I regret having you sober."

"Somehow, I regret that too, but since I'm not dying today, wanna go somewhere?" Hakutaku offered which seemed to get the boy's attention. They lived in a mountain far away from any city - the nearest was a few miles away from the foot of the mountain, that's why travelling somewhere sounded really appealing. Especially, since Hoozuki's got a ride… a really fluffy one.

Hoozuki looked excited. Excited meaning his face is not so apathetic than usual. He had this blank expression that somehow glowed with interest, and that was the best Hakutaku could describe what the kid looked like as of the moment.

_If not chuckling darkly, he's smiling darkly… or breathing darkly,_ Hakutaku wasn't even sure how that was possible but the boy does it perfectly each time. Thus, a plan was hatched and he made it his personal mission to make the boy smile today -minus the dark aura that seeps in most of the times.

Hakutaku is getting impatient. It's a very rare trip with the guidance of a celestial beast, who's insane enough to pass up on the offer? He's basically giving away a day where he can fool around with the ladies. What else is there to think about?

Hoozuki looked at him, trying to conceal the excitement that is now oozing out of him by using his trademark blank stare. Hakutaku shoved his laugh down his throat and raised an eyebrow to urge the boy to say what he wants. "But the people who requested for your medicine will come today, won't they?" the kid said.

Hakutaku immediately went to the room that was made into a storage room for his concoctions. He grabbed a wooden crate, "If that's your only concern then after I deliver this to their house, I'll come back, and we'll get going. Okay? Just get a change of clothes for me and you, and whatever you need to bring," He lifted the crate with one hand as he slid the door open with the other.

Hoozuki knew the crate was pretty heavy since he tried to move it once when he was cleaning, but even with all his might it didn't even budge a millimeter. Hakutaku was useful at times, only when promised that he could fool around later, but useful still.

He packed up their change of clothes in a blanket that he folded and tied onto a smooth stick he found somewhere he forgot. He decided to wait for the beast outside the house. as he stared at their backyard. The thought of the house being _his_, more often slips his mind, because - even though he won't admit it to anyone, it now felt more like _theirs_.

Hakutaku popped out of nowhere with twigs and a few leaves stuck to his hair and clothes but he left Hoozuki no time to make a statement on how he looked and instead dragged the boy in a hurried walk deeper into the forest. Noticing that the boy is having a hard time keeping up with his strides he stopped and slung the kid over his shoulder as he ran on his top speed.

When Hakutaku decided that they were far enough from the village, he lifted the boy from his shoulders and placed him gently on the the ground. He walked a few steps back and jumped into the sky.

Hoozuki stared as his guardian's human silhouette slowly morphed into a bigger one.

A beast that had the purest color landed in front of Hoozuki, it almost resembles a cloud because of the amount of fur it had.

"You look surprised? Still not used to seeing me like this?" Hakutaku teased, "or could it be that you're scared of me?" he added.

"You look beautiful," Hoozuki breathed in awe. It was only a few times that he had seen Hakutaku transform, but it always, _always_, sends shivers down his spine at how magnificent the beast looked like.

Hakutaku chuckled at the brat's reaction and motioned for him to come closer. He picked the boy up and placed him near one of his horns, advising the kid to 'hold on tight'

Above the skies, the boy became even more silent, but Hakutaku could feel the excitement coursing through his veins. He even says, 'wow' and 'woah' alternately, and Hakutaku was not even sure he's doing that on purpose or he really didn't know how else to react.

"It must be fun to be able to fly like this, to be a celestial beast," Hoozuki said as he spread his arms wide and closed his eyes to feel the cold wind rushing towards him, caressing his face in gentle whispers.

"It has its downsides. I don't really get to look like this often since being this huge is a hassle, but going back to this form is always a delight,' Hakutaku flew higher letting the kid brush his hands on the clouds the flew past them. "And it's nice not to have to cover my eyes." he smiled. "Do you want to go to the sea?" the beast asked, "people from the village had only seen waterfalls but I can get you somewhere with a bigger body of water," he bragged.

"Let's go there. Let's go to the sea." Hoozuki patted Hakutaku's head.

"ahh, stop treating me like a horse dammit. Okay, let's go there," was Hakutaku's response but he suddenly remembered the whole meaning of this trip: to make Hoozuki smile, so he thought of what usually makes a child smile based on his daily walks around the village.

_"Papa! Throw me higher!" the kid laughed while being lifted by someone who is most likely the dad. The older man gently threw the child upwards and caught her just in time. The kid started laughing hysterically. "Heave ho! Heave ho!" the man continued the same thing and the child laughed more._

"Aha!" Hakutaku blurted that startled the child a bit.

Hakutaku bowed his head and Hoozuki dangled as the kid tried to hold onto all the fur he can to keep himself from falling, "What the hell are you planning to do, Hakubaka!?"

"Heave-" all colors were drained from Hoozuki's face as he realized what the other was planning. "Whatever the hell you're thinking now stop it! I do-"

"-ho!" the beast bobbed his head upwards, throwing the kid in the air. _Maybe he put much strength to the throw that made it a bit higher than what he originally intended but the higher the better, right?_

"I'm gonna kill you!" was what the beast could hear as the child descended like a falling star.

When Hoozuki landed on top of Hakutaku's head again, he swore he's going to kill this man, "I don't like being thro-" the beast bobbed his head again and sent Hoozuki to the skies, again, the child's blood boiling even more with every throw, "You idiot!"

On the fifth throw, Hoozuki decided that that would be the last time. While on air he aimed his foot to the beast's eye on its forehead and using the momentum that he gained from being thrown from a height he wouldn't dare measure, rammed his foot with such strength he wondered if celestial beasts go blind.

"Ouch," Hakutaku cried and lost his control over his flight,resulting in the two of them tumbling downwards, The beast feared the possibility of what might be down there. They'd be lucky if it's the sea, but if not then the kid would die. He just hoped against hope that his luck would kick in and they'd both hit the sea because his third eye was closed he couldn't really gain flight again without his balancer.

"I didn't mean to-" Hoozuki screamed, the fear of losing someone swallowing him whole that the fact that Hakutaku was immortal was easily forgotten. "I'm sorry!"

'_Damned pathetic eye! The kid's afraid now dammit! Open yourself' Hakutaku internally struggled._

"It's not your fault!" Hakutaku replied to try to ease the boy's mind.

_"It's not your fault, Hoozuki." was what his mom told him before she breathed her last._

A loud splash was created as the two hit the water in a split second. Hoozuki opened his eyes and the saltiness of the water stung his eyes, so he closed them, and tried to drag himself towards the surface, but the waves kept on crashing him back under.

He tried to catch his breath but another wave took him into the sea's arms once more. He felt the last bubbles of air leave his tired body.

_"Who knew our forever would be this short?"_ were his last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

Hakutaku panicked. All of his eyes were opened yet he still can't see that one person he was searching for.

"Hoozuki!" the beast roared, or cried, somewhere between those two, because one name held all emotions he never knew he had. It held a huge amount of panic, sadness, grief, self-loathing and tad bit of confusion.

He knew this would happen, didn't he? Only one calamity is needed to take the boy away from him, he understood that but he never knew he would feel this much fear. He never thought he'd feel as if he's about to lose his mind anytime.

He probably looked pathetic, fumbling in and out of the water's surface hopelessly wading around to find the child.

"Hoozuki!" he screamed with a voice full of so much frustration that reached the heavens and his pleas were answered.

A light glowed from a few meters away from him, below the water's surface, a silhouette of a child was outlined by the brightness.

Hakutaku dove straight through with a speed he never knew he could muster. He bit the child's robes and dragged the child out of the water.

He ran through air at his fastest, spotting an island to his right, he turned and immediately placed the boy on the shore. He transformed into his human self as he put his ears on the boy's chest listening closely for a heartbeat.

A small thump was all he needed to hear to give him a sign that the boy's alive. Hakutaku cupped the boy's face, tugged his mouth open and tried to revive him. He breathed air into the other and pumped his chest. "You made me find him, might as well let him live, right?" he raised his head towards the sky, knowing full well that somebody up there will hear him. He resuscitated the kid one more time in between several swear words to the skies above.

"Fucking save him! Save him now and I swear by my life that the next time you try to take him away from me I won't interrupt!" he pleaded, banging his fists onto the sand. "I'm not prepared… oh god please not now." his mind was about to explode.

Hoozuki coughed and all the water he held in him flowed past his lips as he slowly opened his eyes to the sound of screaming. "It's not his fault," was what the kid thinks that the older guy was saying over and over again. Hakutaku's tears dripped onto his face as his guardian looked like a mess, with his eyes closed really hard and his face crumpled in agony.

Hoozuki held out his hands and made the man look into his eyes. "It's not your fault either," he reminded the beast.

"You're alive," Hakutaku muttered repeatedly as if each loop would strengthen the fact that the kid is.

"I'm sorry,"

"I'm sorry," Hakutaku insisted, "I should have asked you if you want to be thrown around like the kids in the village. Come to think of it, it was a stupid idea." he buried his face onto the child's shoulder, feeling his warmth, feelin)his beating heart, feeling everything to convince himself that this is indeed happening. "I just wanted you to smile like the other kids… I'm so fucked up," he mumbled.

"This_ is_ a traumatizing trip… Sorry I kicked your eye," Hoozuki said trying to make the conversation lighter.

"_Sorry… for everything."_

The kid tried to look at his guardian's face but he couldn't, the beast is feeling miserable right now but he really can't think of anything that could calm the other's erratic heartbeat. He turned his head to check where they were currently at and he realized that they were lying down a patch of land in the middle of a huge body of water. It was beautiful. "Then the next time we go, we should remember these things, so next time it won't be as traumatizing but looking around this place, it doesn't look too bad," Hoozuki urged for the elder to look around.

Hakutaku sat up to stare at his surroundings for the first time. He had seen these kind of places before so it's not really a surprise but it sure is pretty so he nodded at the kid's direction still sulking.

_Why must Hoozuki be the mature one all the time?_

"If you wanna know what makes me smile, you should've just asked me," the kid scolded, his voice not really mad.

"But you said fixing my life is going to make you smile"

"So you decided that isnt possible,huh?" the kid gave him a faraway look and sighed, "You really can't abandon your antics, huh, you haven't learned anything even after all these years,huh? At this rate you're nowhere near going back to heaven," was the kids depressing thoughts.

"That's mean!" was Hakutaku's only retort as he went back to sulking while leaning backwards, his arms on both his sides supporting him as he looked anywhere but Hoozuki.

"You're everything," Hoozuki said in a small voice while he closed his eyes to relish the calming sound of the waves.

"What was that?"Hakutaku asked looking at the boy who's laying quietly in the sand. He missed what the boy said because the sound of the waves were too loud.

"You're everything I need to make me smile," the child breathed as he peeked at the man's reaction when he held the other's hand and smiled at him.

… and Hakutaku tears up clearly touched, "I'm not a good adult but thank you for staying with me," he repeatedly bowed to Hoozuki. "That smile was too cute… don't show it to anyone else but me okay?" the beast asked inching closer to the kid, "okay?" so many times it was so annoying, as he tried to hug the child who held him by his shoulder to prevent him from going nearer.

"Get away from me!"

"Is that how you treat the man who saved you?"

Hoozuki looked a bit guilty for a moment but changed to rage mode when Hakutaku said, "and the one who stole your first kiss," while winking at him.

Hakutaku stood up in a quick motion and ran his fastest as the child chased the him around the island, picking up every stone he passed by. "You never learn!" Hoozuki shouted as he threw stones in quick succession that Hakutaku was having trouble dodging all of them as he screamed for his life.

* * *

**thanks for reaching till the end :D**

**-sani out**


End file.
